Running Again
by AnelieMPetrova
Summary: After Katherine and Nadia succeed in their plan to have Elena's body permanently taken over they sit down to discuss just how the Petrova bloodline continued and in the midst a new face in welcomed into the arms of them both. Review, Review, Review! This is a SLIGHT crossover with an Anime some may recognize but even if you do not, do not fret! You will still understand this story.
1. One

_**Hey guys! So here is another story about with my character Anelie Petrova who in this story plays Nadia's Daughter.**_

_**I just wanted to say to all the people who take the time to read my stories even if you do not review—thank you so much, you guys truly make my day just to see that more and more pairs of eyes have read my stories and also thank you for not getting annoyed with the fact that all of my stories have something to do with a second daughter of Katherine Pierce or a granddaughter—for some reason I thought people would not like the idea but I suppose I was wrong—let me know! **_

_**Anyway I will stop rambling. Enjoy yet another story of mine—Running Again **_

_**Xoxo **_

_**~Hannah **_

"So tell me," Katherine Pierce, now in the form of Elena Gilbert said to her newly found daughter, Nadia Petrova, "I'm curious as to how exactly the family line continued on?"

"Are you asking if I had a baby?"

Katherine nodded, "If you put it that way; yes—I am," she grinned

Nadia shook her head with a hint of a smile lying on her lips, "I did—two actually." She informed receiving rising eyebrows from her mother, "Really, two huh?"

"That's right—Molly and Anelie,"

Katherine giggled, "And both of them girls; my god you must have had your hands full."

Nadia shrugged, "A little but for the most part they were perfectly well behaved, but Anelie, if anything, was the only one I had trouble with—being like her grandmother and all. I now know why she was such a handful at times."

Katherine scoffed, "Oh come on I'm not that bad,"

Nadia cocked her head showing accusing eyes

Katherine gave in, "Alright, alright, I'll admit I was quite the troublemaker as a teenager,"

"Obviously," Nadia spoke with much built up sarcasm.

Katherine laughed, "Okay, okay—tell me more; what were my grandchildren like?"

"Well past tense isn't needed, at least not for the both of them."

Said Vampire shot a puzzled expression, "What?"

"Anelie is still alive; she was turned after I was."

"Well where is she?" Demanded the now intrigued Petrova, "Anelie is living in Prague, and she didn't want to leave."

"Does she know why you came here?" Asked Katherine, Nadia nodded, "Yes, she and I had a very long discussion about it as a matter-of-fact,"

Katherine's expression slowly transformed into a disappointed gaze, "Oh…well, then she must have had something keeping her?"

"We've lived there for years now, she's managed to build a life: Made friends, she goes to school and goes out and does everything that a normal teenage girl does." Nadia informed

Katherine smiled softly, "Well…it seems that she is enjoying life then."

"She is…" Nadia wet her lips before saying, "You know…she calls every day; asks about you all the time."

"She does?" Katherine asked taken aback

"Yes, in fact she asked when she would be able to meet you. She's now talking about how lonely she is even being around all of her friends."

"Well, that is because she doesn't have her mother who has been by her side since the day that she was born." Katherine smiled softly

Nadia returned it, "Maybe I can talk her into coming here, I miss having her with me—it is weird not having her around, I'll admit."

"I'm sure; having someone with you all the time for five-hundred years and then not being with them; especially being that it's your daughter…I'd feel the same way." She stated

Nadia prepared to respond when her phone sitting on the bed beside her began to ring, she smiled, "Speak of the devil; Hey Baby Doll." She answered

"Mommy! Guess what?" The feminine voice on the other side asked with excitement filling in her tone, "Whaaat?" Asked Nadia "Ask me no more because, drum roll…; I'm flying into Virginia tonight!" she informed

Nadia's eyes lit up with pure surprise, "Say again?" Nadia set the phone to speaker

"Yeah, I was missing you too much and couldn't stand another day being alone so I hopped onto a flight yesterday evening and I just landed in New York, it is absolutely breathtaking here Mama."

"When is your next flight?"

"I have an hour layover, I'll be landing in, well not Virginia but Atlanta, I'm going to rent a car and drive the rest of the way; I wanted to surprise you and just show up but I couldn't help myself I was too excited!" She giggled

"Let's pick her up," whispered Katherine

Nadia smiled, "Don't worry about renting a car, I'm picking you up."

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that—"

"I want to and Katherine is coming too."

"Katherine—oh!" She laughed, "My grandmother, sounds awesome I can't wait to finally meet her!"

"Do you know what time you get in?" Asked Nadia

"Uhm, our landing time in around Eight-Thirty," Anelie replied

"Okay well, we will be there waiting for you, I cannot wait to see you."

"You have no idea Momma and tell Katherine that I am very excited to see her as well. I love you, Mommy"

"I Love you too,"

The line died and Katherine fell back onto the bed, "She sounds adorable, Nadia."

Nadia smiled, "Underneath all that adorableness she is much like you, I found it hilarious when I could finally make the connections."

"She's cold, Manipulative and has good hair?" Katherine teased

Nadia nodded, "Beautiful hair, much more like yours than mine…she apparently put a few stands of red in hers too."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she wanted to "Mix things up"" Nadia answered turning her phone screen to Katherine where a picture of an almost look-alike was unveiled, Katherine took the phone and was taken by surprise how much her granddaughter looked like her; Anelie stood between two girls on her right and another on her left along with two boys

"It is easy to tell which one is her without even knowing." Katherine giggled, "Reminds me of someone,"

Nadia smiled wide, "I wonder who that could be."

"Well I'll tell you one thing: She very much fits the Petrova profile—she's gorgeous," Katherine added proudly

* * *

><p>Later that Night…<p>

Nadia waited beside Katherine eagerly awaiting the arrival of Anelie. They both stood at the bottom of a pair of escalators where passengers came down to collect their luggage.

I just left the gate!

Nadia read the text allowed, "She's on her way, any second now."

Katherine smiled happily

Nadia locked her eyes on the top of the escalator, her eyes examining each person that stepped onto it and finally after few long minutes a smiling face met hers, "Mommy!" Anelie called

Nadia now couldn't stand still, she waved to her fifteen year old daughter and ran up to hug her just as she stepped off the moving stairwell, "Mommy, finally!" she said tightly hugging her mother whom she had not seen in almost ten months now.

Nadia picked her up and spun her around, "Oh my god, I've missed you so much." Nadia said

"You have no idea," said Anelie, her feet now back on the ground, "Where's Katherine? I wanna meet her," Anelie wondered with eagerness in her voice, "Right over there," Nadia gestured taking Anelie's hand and moving over to Katherine, "Katherine, I would like you to meet, Anelie, my daughter. Anelie this is Katherine, your grandmother."

Katherine smiled softly, "I love that I'm finally meeting you."

"Same can be said for you, I've only spent the last five centuries searching for you with my mother." Anelie giggled

"I've been told," Said Katherine, "And actually it was only right before you called your mother today that I was told about you."

"Ooh?" Anelie smirked, "And I take it she just gushed on and on about what a little Angel I am,"

Nadia shook her head rolling her eyes, "Well I finally figured out where you received your Angelic personality from."

"Let me guess," said Anelie, "I owe you the thanks," she replied looking at Katherine again, Katherine shrugged, "Maybe a little."

* * *

><p>It was close to mid-night by the time the three girls glowing with Petrova fire go to the hotel in Mystic Falls; Anelie was amazed at how quiet the town was and how small it appeared to be compared to the city that she had just left in Czech<p>

"So Anelie, your Mother informed me that you went to school, was it High School or College?"

Katherine and Nadia and Anelie were all now comfortable lounging on one of the King beds, "I was just about to become a sophomore in College but, I dropped to come here. It was getting a little too human for my liking."

"Too Human," Katherine repeated wanting clarification, "Too everyday go to school boring human life. I like to mix things up, living in Prague is amazing don't get me wrong. But honestly it was beginning to not be worth it. I was starting to forget why I became a Vampire and it was surly not to go to school. I want to live."

Katherine smiled, "Oh yes, there is no doubt about it. You are most definitely a Petrova."

Anelie laughed, "I try,"

After a moment of silence her phone began to ring, "Can you hand my phone to me, Mom?" Anelie asked

Nadia reached over taking the phone from the nightstand and handing it to Anelie, she smiled when she saw it was her friend Kristophe, "Hey," She answered, "Kinda early, no?"

"Anelie, something has happened,"

She sighed, "And what exactly happened…?"

"Excuse me?" she demanded after several silent moments; a burning sensation hitting her eyes suddenly, "How the hell did that happened?"

"Joe did it,"

"You mean that Burst Angel freak?"

Katherine and Nadia exchanged looks of confusion, "Burst Angel?" Katherine mouthed

"Anelie, listen, Joe and her crew left a note with Holly's body, and they said that they were coming after you next. They know that you left Prague and they have people tracking you down now. You have to go into hiding, do you understand?"

"B-but what about you and the others; let's not forget I'm your leader it is my job to protect you—come here, the next flight out—,"

"Anelie you can't always be the hero and that's okay; as our leader you need to stay alive, just be on high alert but stay low, alright? Promise you won't do anything stupid?"

Anelie sighed tears streaking her cheeks, "I'm not promising anything, Holly was human she stood no chance against them on her own—I'm a Vampire Joe and Megan may be immortal but I'm older than them—I'll do whatever I can from where I am. Leading them away from Prague was a start,"

Kristophe sighed, "At the cost of Holly's life."

Anelie shook her head, "She was a way to get your attention—Stay together, okay? And if you hear anything else of Joe, tell me."

He nodded, "Of course and you don't leave your Mom's side, she and anyone else who can help protect you stay with them, we can't lose you, Anelie."

Anelie nodded, "I will, I promise." With that she hung up her phone

"What was that all about?" Nadia asked

Anelie looked besides her returning her mother's gaze, "…there is something you should know…" She sniffed wiping away the streaks of water from her cheeks, "There is a reason that I left Prague…and uhm…well: I'm the leader of a group of Travelers; we were a bound group and in binding our coven we made enemies."

"What…kind of enemies?"

"A group of hunters, they kill any kind of supernatural being and our group they have been targeting for months now. They call themselves Burst Angels. Don't ask why, I have no idea." Explained Anelie hugging her knees to her chest, "They killed my friend Holly, her family was one of the most powerful but she's human and because of that she…couldn't take on all of the Burst Angels at once on her own. It's close to impossible for a human, Traveler or not."

"What exactly do they want from your Coven?" asked Katherine

"To get rid of us for good, I had no idea about the binding of a coven until Kristophe came up to me one day and told me that I was a part of the families chosen to be in this particular coven of Travelers," Anelie looked to Katherine, "But the Petrova's barley practiced, we were never in a coven before, my father would have told me."

Anelie shook her head, "It isn't on the Petrova side that we get this binding from."

"Your father." Said Nadia, Anelie nodded, "Dad was a descendant from one of the most powerful travelers in history."

"Do you know what that Travelers name might be?" Wondered Katherine

"Silas…" Informed Anelie

Katherine cocked her head, "I wasn't aware Silas had had children."

"He and Amara were together before Quetsyia was in the picture, Artemis and Helios was their son and daughter's names."

"How come Silas never said anything about having children with Amara?" wondered Katherine aloud

Anelie shrugged, "They were dead and he barely knew his children, same with Amara, she was turned to stone and Silas was locked away before their kids turned six."

Nadia sighed softly hugging Anelie close to her, "Everything will be okay I promise, I'll keep you safe, I always will."

"Me too," Said Katherine scooting up and placing a hand on top of Anelie's that rested on her thigh, "We won't let anything bad happen to you, I'll be dammed before I sit and let my granddaughter fall into oblivion."

Anelie smiled, her head lying on Nadia's chest, "Thank you, Katherine,"

Katherine returned a soft smile, "Now, it's late, try and get some sleep." She leaned up and kissed Anelie on her head, "Goodnight, Nadia."

Katherine rose from their bed and moving over to hers, "Night, Katherine."

Anelie snuggled down under the warm comforter beside her mother whose arms remained wrapped tightly around her, "I love you Mommy."

Nadia kissed Anelie's head and said, "I love you more."

And not much later Anelie found herself being consumed into a deep and restful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.S. so I got a review by a Guest correcting me on my ways (Which I thank her oh-so-much for) SO thank you for trying to not make me look like a total idiot, I had no idea that Czechoslovakia split into two different countries in 1989.<br>_**

**_Guest who corrected me please PM me because I would love just chat with you :) _**


	2. Two

Slowly her brown eyes opened to the bright morning. In that moment her consciousness awoke she was surprised that she hadn't dreamed. It was the first night in almost eight months that she had gone an entire night without falling into a dream. She felt refreshed and her mood was the best it had been in what felt like months even having learned about her friend's death back home. Slowly a smile formed on her lips when she could see out into the beautiful day that greeted her. It was fall yet it felt like a summer's morning with the beautiful sunrays spilling in and the clear blue sky that went on for miles and miles in sight without white cotton to disturb the blue that looked like Hawaiian water hovering above the Town.

But, when Anelie least expected it an image of Molly flashed before her. Her sister was such a nature lover, then again, back in the sixteenth century everybody was compared to now. How Anelie and Molly used to wake up before the stars said their goodbyes to night and they laid in the grass head to head watching the dark sky transform into day and they were always transforming into mornings like this. Bulgaria had such a beautiful sky, breathtaking at dawn when the sky would become a painting of pink and Orange and Purple. It seemed to close, close enough to touch if you just reached up high enough yet it was so far away and all you could do is dream of one day being able to dip your hands into the beauty that your eyes couldn't get enough of. That was Anelie's and Molly's dream and Molly—Molly was the one that got to finally reach up and dip her hands into it.

"She's still sleeping…" Nadia whispered

"Did you know about the Circle thing that she's apart of—leader of?" Katherine asked

Nadia shook her head, "I knew that covens could be bound…but I had no idea she was a part of a bound circle—no."

"So…who exactly was her father?"

"His name was Alexander Salvatore,"

Katherine sighed, "Do we all swoon at the sight of Salvatore boys?"

Nadia shrugged, "He was a Traveler from Italy…"

"What brought him to Bulgaria, do you know?"

"No idea," said Nadia

"Well…now you know about your daughter's little secret and now she's in trouble and she needs help."

"She's safe here, with you and me protecting her no one will be able to get to her." Nadia informed and Katherine nodded, "I couldn't agree more, but, what are we going to do when that Joe person shows up?"

Nadia shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Sometimes I wish I could just go back to being a little kid again" Nadia heard, "I_ hate being grown up, I miss not having to worry about things. Life was so much easier when I didn't have to worry about anything…_"

"You heard that too?"

Katherine nodded softly

Nadia turned away from Katherine to gaze at the back of her daughter, who began to stir moving onto her other side to look back at her mother and grandmother, "Can I please go back to being little again?"

Nadia sighed, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way…"

Anelie nodded her head in understanding, "I wish it did."

"Hey, I have an idea," Katherine spoke up, "Why don't we go get some breakfast at the Grill and then if we all feel up to it we can maybe go shopping or something, take a day to just relax and hang out together since I'm leaving tomorrow."

Nadia smiled, "What do you say, Anelie?"

Anelie smiled, "Sure, sounds like fun—I could never pass up a day of shopping." She giggled

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later all three girls strolled into the Mystic Grill, it was only ten a.m. and was already busy with customers, the sound of coffee mugs and silver wear and plates being sat on tables blended in with the sound of chatting voices created a perfect environment for an unusual breakfast date for Elena Gilbert and her Doppelganger's daughter and granddaughter.<p>

"Hey Nadia look, Matty blue-blue at Twelve O'clock," Katherine murmured gesturing to the blonde-blue eyed boy approaching their both," My Twelve O'clock or your Twelve O'clock?" Nadia asked looking at Katherine, she rolled her eyes "We have the same Twelve O'clock!"

"Who's Matty Blue-Blue?" Anelie whispered across the table at Katherine, "Your Mom's crush,"

"Uh, hey, Elena…what are you doing here with Nadia and…"

"It's a long story but Nadia and I are actually friends now, you know her mother being my doppelganger and all." Katherine said putting on a perfect Elena impersonation

"Well that's…nice; and you are?" Matt asked now looking at Anelie

"Who, me? I'm Anelie, Nadia's my Mother."

"Oh—"

"She was trying her best to come before Katherine died—she's upset about not getting here soon enough so I thought it would be nice and take her on a shopping trip." Katherine informed

Matt looked at Anelie with a sympathetic expression, "Oh…I'm really sorry about that—you know, if it makes you feel any better, ignore what the other people around here say about her; Katherine wasn't all bad—psycho, kind of but for the most part, I think she would've been thrilled to meet you, Anelie. I mean that."

They were all taken aback by his sudden compassion for Katherine, "Oh, well…" Anelie glanced at Katherine and then Matt, a hint of a smile forming, "Thank you…that actually does make me feel better, especially hearing it from someone like you," Matt returned her smile, "Your welcome, now I'll let you guys figure out what you want to eat, I'll be back in a minute."

They all nodded, "Okay,"

Anelie sighed once Matt was out of sight, Katherine finally let out the laugh that she had been holding in, "Oh my god, you were totally flirting with him!"

"Was not! He was just being nice is all" Anelie defended

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Nu-uh that was totally flirting—trust me I know flirting and that was!"

"Okay…so what if I was, what's the matter?" Anelie asked innocently

Katherine began to laugh even harder laying her head on her arms down on the table hiding her reddening face.

Anelie sideways glanced at her mother dumbfounded, "Am I missing something…?" She questioned

Nadia sighed, "Well…sort of…you see…over the summer Matt and that Blonde Original Vampire Rebekah were visiting Prague and we um—well met and sort of—,"

"They all had sex together!" Katherine blurted cupping her mouth in a hushed whisper

Anelie looked over at her mother now mortified, "Okay…I love you—Mommy. But that is just too weird for me!" Anelie exclaimed now her face reddening from a mixture of embarrassment and mortification

"Well this has been quite the most eventful fifteen minutes of my life." Stated Anelie dryly having now drank almost an entire two cups of water in just a matter of a few minutes

Katherine grinned, "I thought it was pretty funny," she said sipping at her Coffee, Anelie mocked her grin, "Hilarious—I need a drink."

"Morning drinker? That's new…" Katherine murmured

Nadia scoffed, "It really isn't that bad…it isn't like you've never had sex before."

Anelie scoffed back, "Obviously not, I did have kids…and a few several boyfriends and, just a couple one-night-stands over the past five centuries—but who's really counting?"

Katherine giggled, "You defiantly got that from me," She glanced to Nadia, "What about you, how many men have you slept with? And be honest dear."

Nadia rolled her eyes, "I'm so not answering that."

"Oh come on it's just me; I'm your Mother you can tell me anything!"

"Yeah, Mom, fess up, I'm your Daughter you can tell me anything."

"I've been alive for five centuries…the numbers are pretty high." Nadia informed

Anelie shook her head, "Okay, that is all I need to know, no more information is needed for my still somewhat innocent ears." Anelie whined covering her ears

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Innocent my ass—you're a Petrova—we're the opposite of innocent. Even Elena Gilbert wasn't innocent and she was the definition of innocent…well…that is until she turned into a Vampire and—,"

"What are you blabbing on about?" Nadia asked cutting her Mother off

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Nothing…" she sighed

"Who is Elena Gilbert?" Asked Anelie

"You're looking at her," Katherine grinned, "Although her spirit is gone forever, I now have full control over her body."

"So you put your Spirit into her body as your body was dying?"

Katherine nodded, "Yup,"

Anelie shook her head, "Awesome…what else do I need to know?"

"I have to pose as Elena Gilbert so that no one of Elena's stupid gang buddies figures out that I didn't die." Katherine explained

"And who are Elena's "Gang Buddies"?"

Katherine waved her head, "You'll figure it out…don't worry—I'll let you know,"

"Fabulous…-how many people are we talking here?" Anelie asked

"This entire Town practically," Said Nadia

"No not the entire town…just several people. But again, don't worry, I'll tell you who are Elena's friends."

Anelie nodded exhaling sharply, "Okay…"

* * *

><p>A little later, Anelie and Katherine and Nadia were walking together in the town square. The air had gotten warmer with a light breeze flowing through made it perfect<p>

"So you're leaving for College tomorrow…"

Katherine nodded, "Yeah, Elena's close friends Bonnie and Caroline are waiting for her to come back so I don't really have a choice."

"How far away is it?"

Katherine giggled, "Just a couple of hours, why do you ask?"

"I just wish that we had more time to spend together is all…knowing you now…I don't want you to leave." Anelie informed looking at the ground

"We'll have plenty of time to spend together; she will be coming back every so often." Said Nadia

"I know…" Anelie sighed, "Maybe I'm just being too clingy—five hundred years searching for someone and finally finding them you almost do not want to leave their side,"

"And by them you mean me. And by you—you actually mean yourself." Katherine wondered

Anelie showed a nod, "That sounds about right,"

Pondering a thought for a moment, Katherine paused, "You know Anelie—if you wanted, you could come with me?"

Anelie shook her head, "I don't want to intrude…"

"Oh don't be silly you wouldn't be intruding at all—I can get the two of us a separate dorm room from Bonnie and Caroline," Katherine suggested

"Won't Bonnie and Caroline wonder why you moved out of their room suddenly?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "I'll say the room was getting too crowded for me—it really is no big deal and besides I think it might be fun. We can get you away and into more of a Green Zone. Nobody will think to look for you at Whitmore…"

Anelie looked over at her mother with a smile, "What do you think Mom?"

Nadia smiled, "Go for it if you want to, I think it might be nice. Especially the Green Zone part. Plus more bonding time with Katherine."

"What about you?"

"I have to stay here and be a messenger from Matt to Katherine—he's her Elena cheat sheet."

Anelie giggled, "Maybe with me off at College you can try and win the heart of 'Matty Blue-Blue'" she joked

"Do not start."

"Alright, then it's settled, I'll call the school tonight and get a dorm room and tomorrow we will be off to College." Katherine smiled

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait—we're going to have so much fun together, grandmother."

"Okay, first rule: Never call me that in Public."

"Sooo, I can call you grandmother in Private?"

Katherine rolled her eyes playfully, "Do I look like I grandma to you?"

Anelie shrugged, "Kind of"

Nadia bit down on her lower lip holding to hold in a laugh

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Katherine gasped and smiled

Anelie giggled, "I'm just playing, you do not look like a grandmother at all—in fact, and you don't look like a Mom either unless you had a baby really young,"

Katherine smiled softly, "Coincidentally, I did."


	3. Three

"So we have a dorm room ready for us," Katherine informed starring at the road ahead, "We won't have a roommate will we?"

Katherine shook her head, "Nope, just us."

Anelie smiled, "Perfect—oh and, what's our story?"

"Story?"

"Well I'm your granddaughter but you—Katherine are in the body of Elena…so what do we tell Bonnie and Caroline?"

"New student…my cousin—oh yeah that works! We can say that Isobel, who is Elena's birth mom, had a sister and you're my cousin and I was told to look after you." Katherine nodded with confidence "that works, right?"

Anelie giggled, "I guess—yeah we can go with that."

"I just don't understand why you have to switch rooms, Elena…" Caroline whined sitting on the edge of her bed

Katherine shook her head, "I told you Care—I was told to look after Anelie and honestly I want to. She's one of the closest things to family that I have left."

Caroline sighed and looked over at Bonnie, "Help me, please?"

"With what Caroline? She isn't moving schools just dorm rooms." Said Bonnie

"Exactly—which as a matter of fact is literally just over in the next hall; you can come over whenever you want." Explained Katherine as she finished packing the last of her things

"That isn't the problem—the problem is that we promised to live in a dorm together."

Katherine giggled at Caroline's childlikeness

"Caroline, its o-kay…" she assured

Caroline grumbled, "Fine…where is this Cousin of your anyway?"

"In our room, she was super worn out and wanted to just go lay down."

Caroline sighed and nodded, "Well…would you like some help taking your stuff to your room?"

Katherine smiled softly and nodded, "I would love that."

Each girl grabbed a box and carried it down the hall

Katherine pushed open the door and smiled softly when she saw her "little" girl sleeping so peacefully on the bed having not even bothered to get under the covers.

"Be kind of quiet…she's asleep already." Katherine hushed

Caroline and Bonnie tip toed inside, "Aww, she looks adorable." Said Bonnie, "She looks so young,"

Katherine nodded, "Doesn't she?"

Caroline set down the boxes in her arms and gazed at Anelie, "She looks…so much like you, Elena."

"That's what I said…" Katherine agreed, "I think you guys will get along with her…she needs more people in her life."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Caroline

Katherine sighed softly, "One of her best friends just died…"

Caroline and bonnie both gasped, "You're kidding?"

Katherine shook her head, "No…I'm not sadly. She's been better with trying to get her mind off of it. Anelie's a trooper."

"If she needs anything—let us know. Okay?" Said Bonnie

Katherine nodded, "Of course."

"We'll let you get settled—do you want to meet up later and go get dinner somewhere?"

Katherine nodded, "Sure, yeah I'll text you guys just let us know what time."

After Caroline and Bonnie left Katherine sighed softly to herself and gazed over her shoulder at Anelie. She had not been all that upset about her friend dying but Katherine could not help but wonder if she felt any sadness for Holly's death at all. It didn't seem that way.

But suddenly that thought changed at the sight of Anelie, tears were slipping from her eyes. She was dreaming about something.

Moving over to her Katherine sat on the side of the bed and began rubbing Anelie's back in small circles, "Sweetie its okay—everything's okay." Katherine whispered down to her

Anelie shook her head, "Please…don't hurt them,"

Katherine lay down beside Anelie continuing the rub her back, she observed her facial features and felt sorry for Anelie while doing it. Her eyes would tighten and tears were continuously flowing from them down her cheeks and over the ridge of her nose.

"Let me see into your dream," Said Katherine softly. She watched as Anelie's features softened, her entire body relaxed, Katherine let out a slow and shaky breath before closing her eyes.

"Please, please don't hurt them…take me, it' me that you want, leave my Family alone." Anelie begged on her knees. A girl with light blond hair and crystal blue eyes starred down at Anelie with a sickening smirk, another girl was down on her knees eyes blazing with anger and fear and tears dripping from her eyes. Nadia.

Katherine stood from afar watching and she couldn't fight the instinct of turning the stake around and killing the Blonde with her own weapon.

"Joe…please do not kill my Mom…I'm begging you." She repeated, "Kill me—,"

"No!" Katherine yelled and her eyes widened out of shock of her own self; Anelie and Nadia and Joe all looked to the source, "…Katherine," Anelie whispered

"Who the hell are you?" Joe demanded

"The person that isn't going to let you hurt my daughter." She informed. Katherine blurred faster than Joe's eyes could register and before she knew it, Katherine was standing right beside them, "So you're the reason for these Vampires." Joe spat

Katherine smirked, "The exact reason." She replied simply grabbing the stake from Joe's hand and plunging it through her back. Joe cried out in horrific pain, "Hurt my daughter or granddaughter and you will never see the light of day ever again."

Anelie ran crashing into Nadia's arms, "Mommy," She spoke in relief

"I'm okay…we're okay." Said Nadia.

They both looked to Katherine when they heard heels approaching them, "It's only a dream…why did you change the outcome?" Anelie wondered

Katherine took a few more steps toward them, "Dream or not—nobody should have the image of their mother being killed lingering in their minds. You should only be dreaming beautiful dreams, not nightmares. I couldn't take the sight of you crying in your sleep." She answered

Anelie moved over and brought her arms around Katherine, "Thank you…"

"Always…" She answered hugging her arms around Anelie

Katherine opened her eyes and kissed Anelie on her head as she was still sleeping but no longer were there tears dripping from her closed eyes. "Sweet dreams Anelie." She whispered

Anelie opened her eyes and slowly sat up so that her back was leaning against the head board, Katherine looked over her shoulder and smiled softly, "Well good evening sleeping beauty,"

"Hi…" She greeted back tiredly, "You've been busy," Anelie said looking around the decorated room, "Do you like it?" Katherine asked and Anelie nodded, "It looks great—feels very homey too I love it."

Katherine moved from putting a couple of things on the mantle of the fireplace to sitting on the bed in front of Anelie, "How are feeling?"

"Better now…thank you for what you did."

"Please, you don't have to thank me."

Anelie nodded, "I know…but I am."

Between the two girls there was a moment of silence, "So…Caroline and Bonnie asked if we wanted to go grab something to eat with them, are you up for it?"

"Sure," she nodded again, "Sounds like fun,"

After a quick freshening up, Anelie and Katherine left the dorm room meeting Bonnie and Caroline outside in the courtyard beneath the night sky where the grounds were filled with students from the party going on and night classes going and leaving.

"Hey you two," the bubbly blonde greeted, "Hungry?"

Anelie was quiet but she gave a smile and nodded, Katherine looked up from Anelie at Caroline and Bonnie, "Starving, where are we going?"

"A really yummy Italian place just a few blocks down," Bonnie informed, "We ate there a week ago and it was to die for—you guys will love it," she insisted with a bright smile

When they arrived they were seated outside on a large patio where naked light bulbs hung on white wire. They read the menus and sipped at their waters, talking and sometimes giggling at things another said, "So, Anelie, tell us a little about yourself,"

Anelie looked over at Katherine nervously she nodded softly showing a gentle smile, Anelie looked back to the two girls sitting across the table, "There isn't much to tell honestly—" she said in a soft and somewhat shy voice

"Well, we've never seen you in Mystic Falls, where are you from?"

Anelie hesitated, "Prague, my mom moved us there when I was just a baby—although I decided to leave and begin a new chapter of my life."

"Was there a reason that you decided on Virginia?" Caroline wondered with a warm smile

"Things were getting a bit complicated…I needed to get away for a while—I've heard such good things about the small towns here,"

They nodded in understanding Katherine put her hand on top of Anelie's, "Just by meeting nice people like you, I know that my life will be better somewhat…I need this—"

Anelie froze, her eyes lying on a figure that was standing in the distance watching the four of them

"Anelie…?"


End file.
